


RWBY Drabbles and Oneshots

by CherryPopz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Whitley Schnee, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: A collection of my writing posted on Tumblr for the viewing public. Some smut, some not. Read at your own digression.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neptune Vasilias, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Harriet Bree, Jaune Arc/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Morning Surprise

Jaune's face flushed a bright red as Marrow straddled his waist, knocking the cup of coffee Jaune was holding out of his hand with his tail. "Marrow?" He stuttered out.

"Last night, you asked me if we could put our two lips together," Marrow winked, running his hands through Jaune's bright blond hair. "I thought maybe we can do little more than just kissing." His voice was sultry and low, totally different from the way he spoke normally.

"Right now?" Jaune's eyes were wide as Marrow ground down playful on Jaune's dick, slowly becoming more erect at the sight of the beautiful, horny, Huntsman.

"If you're okay with it?" Marrow shrugged, his tail wagging behind him.

Jaune's mind raced with thoughts of lust. They were usually early for the morning briefings, and the two of them were heading on a solo mission anyways, Jaune slowly nodded his head.

"Use your words, Jauney-boy," Marrow licked at Jaune's neck, dragging his tongue slowly down, stopping over his Adam's apple.

"Yeah, let's do it," Jaune let out a shaky breath.

Marrow lapped at Jaune's neck, nibbling softly on the side of his neck, "That's what I like to hear, good boy."

Jaune brought his hands up to caress Marrow's body, wanting to touch him back, but his hands were pushed down to his sides by Marrow with a small smirk.

"No touching yet, it's my turn." Marrow slowly brought his attention down to Jaune's pants, a small tent popping up from underneath the cloth. "You do want me to touch you, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded.

"Here?" Marrow asked, slowly grinding on Jaune's dick.

"Yeah!" Jaune said again, huffing from the teasing. He was a bit more sensitive than usual, seeing as he didn't get to enjoy his coffee before Marrow pounced on him.

"Alright," Marrow chuckled, pulling Jaune into a kiss as he began to grind a bit faster on him. Marrow teased at Jaune, planting small, quick pecks on his lips, pulling away each time Jaune went for something more.

Jaune huffed angrily, wanting a bit more than just a lap dance and lip pecks. He reached up and stroked Marrow's tail, massaging it through his hands.

"Hey!" Marrow gasped at the sensation rushing up and down his spine. He pulled away with a small blush, his dominate playfulness interrupted by his involuntary moan.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked with a cheeky innocence.

"I thought I said you weren't supposed to touch yet," Marrow growled with a smirk, silencing the teasing of the blond. "Don't tell me I need to bind you with my semblance for you to behave."

Jaune's eyes widened again in shock. "Gotta admit," Jaune said softly, "I think I'd be okay with that."

"Oh?" Marrow bit at Jaune's ear, beginning to move his hips again. "Maybe, we'll try that some other time, then. But for now, I wanna just give you a taste of what I can do."

Jaune let out a soft moan at Marrow's words and movements. Perhaps starting the morning without coffee wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. A Party to Remember

“Both of you are stupid,” Weiss sighed, walking back over to her partners struggling to dress themselves in the outfits she picked out for them. “Do I need to dress you like children?”

“I won’t complain,” Sun winked at her.

Weiss rolled her eyes with a slight blush, “Shut up and put your shirt on correctly.”

Blake slowly spun in the mirror, letting her black dress sway over her knees, “Kinda fancy, don’t you think?” She says, hesitantly.

“That’s the point,” Weiss sighed, hugging Blake from behind, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

Blake was dressed head-to-toe in black. Her long sleeved, backless dress was decorated in a white sparkles, her black heels a bit to high for her liking.

Weiss was dressed head-to-toe in white. Her white sleeveless dress was pure, as were her heels.

“Blake, I know that you and Sun don’t want to go to this party,” Weiss sighed, her face in Blake’s shoulder, “But I don’t think I can go without you.”

This was Weiss’s first time back at a dance in Atlas, being hosted by Whitley after he became head of the Schnee Dust Company.

“I want you there with me, because you’re my support system.”

Blake held Weiss’s arms around her waist, “I’m proud of you for going. I know things are still rocky with Whitley.”

“That’s an understatement.” Weiss huffed.

Sun joined his girlfriends in front of the mirror, hugging them both in his arms. “I’ve never been to an Atlas party!”

Blake chuckled as he lifted them off the ground. He had his black suit on, but his white tie was still left over on the bed.

“There won’t be much dancing,” Weiss reminded him, “Mostly just rich people discussing business.”

“Then we’ll just have to do it!” Sun beamed, “I’ve never danced with two people at the same time before.”

Weiss rolled her eyes again with a small smile, “Go get your tie, I’ll help you with it.”


	3. A Promise is a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake makes Neptune a silent promise to never run away from a fight, a struggle, or him ever again.

Neptune just held Blake in his arms. He couldn’t dare let her go again. He held her close, breathing in the mixed smell of her morning shower and her blood and sweat from battle. He held her, his mind overfilling with the relief of seeing her again. He held her, his breath shaking with the rush of endorphins telling him he would never loose her again, as long as he held her.

“Nep,” Blake’s voice broke the silence, “You can let me go. I promise I’ll never run again.”

“If I let you go, how will I remember how you feel in my arms?” He asked, tears spilling down his face onto her shoulder. “If I let you go, how will I remember the way you smell? If I let you go, how will I remember how beautiful you are?”

“If you let me go, I’ll show you.” Her voice was calm, caring, trustful.

It almost hurt for Neptune to let go of her, to give her the chance to be taken away and lost again, but he trusted her more than that evil feeling. His trembling arms fell back down to his side.

Blake brushed a tear away from his face, a tear falling from her beautifully piercing amber eyes as well. "Nep, I know that I scared you. I'll be honest, I never thought that I would come back. I thought that I would never see you again." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping the tears that followed the first, "but I realize that I could never stay away."

She rose to her toes, giving him a soft peak on the lips, his body froze at her touch. Realizing that this had been their first kiss in months, Blake began to pull herself away from him, but he pulled her in for more. He had longed for the taste of her again, to feel the chapped yet somehow still soft lips against his. To realize he his longing craving her taste had starved him. His arms were back around her, her's around him. The world around them disappeared, falling away into obscurity as they once again felt that burning love being expressed by their lips, but without words.

Both Blake and Neptune had been in relationships before theirs, but neither had ever gotten as lost in a kiss as they did in this moment. Neptune's heart continued to skip beat after beat after beat, each time Blake pulled away to get in a little breath or to adjusted her head. His hands couldn't seem to bring her close enough to him that he could ever let go. His hands gripped at her shoulders and back, pulling her as close as he could. Blake had loved before Neptune, but it was never as strong as this. She had kissed before, but it never felt as passionate as this. She tangled her hand in his slightly longer hair, pulling his head closer to her's, so she could have everything he could offer her.


	4. Collaring and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet and Jaune spend some quality time alone. NSFW ahead.

Jaune pinned Harriet against the wall, her face pushed up against the wall, he lifted her up with his body, fucking into her, his fingers tangled around the collar on her neck, slightly chocking her as he did. Harriet was moaning loudly, leaving a bit of droll on the wall in front of her.

Jaune silently thanked the universe for having everybody who could walk in on them being gone for the night. Harriet was definitely a screamer, and he would absolutely die from embarrassment if they caught them.

"Fuck me harder, Jaune!" Harriet moaned again, her words slightly slurred from her face being forced against the wall.

"You look so pretty like this, Hare," Jaune leaned over her back and whispered in her ear. He felt his knees scream at him, threatening to buckle from the weight of holding her up with his body, and decided to put a bit more of his weight against Harriet, squishing her further against the wall. "I like seeing you being squished like this."

Harriet only moaned in response, her wet pussy twitching around Jaune's cock as it impaled her. She let out a soft whine as she felt the remaining cum from their last round leak out of her and down her leg.

"You're such a dirty girl." Jaune commented, nibbling on her ear and tugging on her collar. "Moaning like slut as I fuck into you. Do you like when I fuck you?"

"Yes!" She cried out, feeling her orgasm begin to build down in her lower abdomen.

Jaune smiled softly at her cries of enjoyment and pleasure. He didn't like being rough, it wasn't something he was exactly great at, but Harriet loved being dominated, so he really only did it for her. "Do you like it when I'm rough with you?"

Harriet hummed in reply, slamming her eyes together tight, focusing on the growing pleasure.

"I wanna hear you, dear," Jaune growled, slamming his hips against her's as fast at he could. His orgasm was building too, and Jaune wasn't to sure he could go on much longer in this position.

Harriet let out a short, loud yelp as her orgasm squirted down her legs, Jaune had struck her g-spot in that last, hard thrust.

Jaune felt Harriet tighten around him as she climaxed, causing a chain reaction with him cumming as well.

They both froze for a moment, chocking and gasping for air as the rode out their orgasms together.

"Think I can put you down now?" Jaune said after a moment. "I wanna hold you."

Harriet let out a tired chuckle, "Yeah, that sounds nice. We have the whole night to ourselves, after all."

"You already want to go again?" Jaune groaned, slowly slipping out of her, and helping find her footing on the ground.

"Not right now," Harriet replied, leaning on Jaune's arm as she wobbled over to the bed. "But later. I already told you I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Velvet go on a double date with Jaune and Yatsuhashi. A request for Rwbysona on Ao3.

Coco chuckled as Velvet took multiple photos of her in her summer-outing outfit. "Velvs, I love seeing pictures of myself as much as the next woman, but Jaune and Yatsu are waiting for us."

"But, babe, you look so pretty!" Velvet said, still crouched on her knees, holding her camera. "Can I at least take one more with the two of us?"

Coco rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, but shrugged, "Make it quick? If we're late, Yatsu will never let me live it down."

"Too late, Coco." Yatsuhashi and Jaune walked into the clothing shop with smug expressions. "We've been waiting for over ten minutes, and then Jaune saw the flashes of Velvs camera."

"Sorry, Yatsu!" Velvet stood up, blushing softly, "We didn't mean to take so long."

"I'm just saying that it isn't fair on Jaune." Yatsuhashi sighed, "The three of us are on a team, but I don't know when I'm going to see my boyfriend again." Jaune got on his toes and the two mocked sad eyes and kisses.

"Eww, okay, we get it." Coco sighed, "Never do that again."

"Maybe we can all take a photo together before we go to the restaurant?" Velvet suggested, trying to defuse the friendly tension in the room.

"Okay," Jaune smiled, "Set the camera up, I'm starving."

Velvet set the camera down and set the timer for a ten seconds. She ran back over to the others, posing next to Coco, who insisted on striking her best model pose. Velvet quickly held up two fingers behind Coco's head, giving her girlfriend a false set of her own rabbit ears. Yatsu had his arm around Jaune, the two had the same awkward smile and made Velvet want to chuckle a bit.

Once the camera snapped the picture and Coco saw it, Velvet ran away from her, Coco demanding for a retake after seeing Velvet's prank.

"Race you guys to the restaurant!" Velvet called, racing off towards the restaurant outside of the mall and across the parking lot.

"Are they always like this?" Jaune asked, watching the two girls run off.

"Pretty much." Yatsu shrugged.


End file.
